El mordisco del 87
by 27haruhichan
Summary: La pizzeria familiar "Freddy Fazzbear" había alcanzado una popularidad mundial y estaba a punto de tener gran cantidad de locales en Japón. Sin embargo, cierto incidente con cierto zorro causó que esta cadena de restaurantes cayera. ¿Quieres saber más?, esta es la historia del caso/incidente llamado: "El mordisco de 1987" (Puesto M por si acaso)


**Yo:... si, serán capaces de decir que vieron el milagro de que finalmente publique algo de este fandom desde Enero...**

**Rainbow y Ginga: *cantando Aleluya***

**Yo: pero bueno, ¡este año fue prácticamente una mierda! estuve a punto de repetir Octavo básico (gracias a Dios no pasó). Tuve muchísimos problemas familiares causados por mi papá y mi hermana. Mi mascota favorita pasó a mejor vida...**

**Pinkie: pero se levanta ahora el animo subiendo eso**

**Yo: exacto, este fic esta inspirado al nuevo juego de terror que esta de moda con pocos meses de salida y ya con secuela: Five nights at Freddy's**

**Rainbow: Aunque no entiendo porque esto no esta en crossover**

**Yo: En crossover, nadie lo ve... bueno, nomás Beyblade y FNAF no me pertenecen, ni siquiera la historia original es mía, ya que me adapté a la causa del cierre de la pizzeria del juego, en fin, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre de 1987:<strong>

La pizzeria familiar "Freddy fazzbear" había alcanzado una enorme popularidad a nivel mundial, llenando de buenos momentos las familias con sus actividades y servicios y claro, ha llenado de alegría los corazones delos niños gracias a sus simpáticos animatronics: Freddy; el oso presentador y cantante, Bonnie; el amigable conejo guitarrista, Chica; la pollita que adora la pizza y a los pequeños que también la disfrutan y por último; el pirata Foxy, que siempre estaba listo para la aventura en la Pirate Cove. La pizzería Fazzbear alcanzó tal popularidad que el 19 de Diciembre se iba a abrir un local de estos en Bey city, localizado en Japón, junto con otras ciudades de importancia en aquel país.

-¡Rápido papá! ¡Ya van a hacer la Apertura Nocturna!- gritó un pequeño, de no más de ocho años, de cabello rojizo y ojos miel, parado detrás de una multitud no muy grande de gente justo en frente de la pizzería "Freddy fazzbear" con un letrero de "Apertura nocturna". Era así porque desde que se inauguró en Estados Unidos, tuvieron la extraña costumbre de hacer una Inauguración Secundaria, solo que esta duraba solo un par de horas y se hace en la noche, así para luego tenerlo abierto todo el día hasta las once cuarenta y cinco.

-Ya voy Ginga, pero no tienes que alejarte de mi y lo sabes…- respondió un adulto de cabello del mismo color al de Ginga, de nombre Ryusei, llegando junto a su hijo.

-Lo siento papá…- dijo Ginga algo triste, pero luego la sonrisa volvió a su rostro -¡Pero es que simplemente no puedo esperar para que habrá! ¡La emoción me consume!-

Ryusei miró al grupo de gente en frente –Veo que no somos los únicos que aprovecharon la Apertura nocturna, sobre todo en época de vacaciones- dijo con una pequeña gota estilo anime –Pero eso no significa que no disfrutemos la estancia aquí antes de volver mañana a la Aldea Koma.- dijo sonriendo otra vez –Y te lo debo luego de esa mala suerte que tuvimos durante el día- **(sin ganas de explicar)**

-_Atención todo el mundo-_ dijo una voz por el megáfono –_La pizzería Freddy Fazzbear está oficialmente abierta, esperamos que disfruten la divertida experiencia familiar que les brindaremos_- después de eso, las puertas del local se abrieron y todo el público entro de forma tranquila.

-La verdad, luce bastante pintoresco- dijo Ryusei entrando con Ginga tomándole la mano mientras miraba el lugar, había harta pintura amarilla y naranja en las paredes de comedor y el salón del show que estaba en la izquierda del comedor, mientras que a la derecha se encontraba la "Pirate cove". La cual era un cuarto regular con un escenario y un telón purpura en él –Esa debe de ser la famosa Pirate Cove-

-¡Si, es la Pirate Cove!- dijo Ginga con ojitos brillosos –¡Vayamos ahora alla papá! ¡Quiero ver a Foxy!- decía tirando del brazo de su padre.

En ese momento se presentó uno de los guardias del local –Lo lamento amiguito- dijo este parado frente a los peli rojos –Pero el show de Foxy no se ejecutara hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos, así está programada su memoria y su horario-.

Ahí Ginga quedó algo decaído –Ya veo…- dijo antes de oír unas risas roncas, el volteó y vio a un gran conejo morado caminando hacia ellos –¡Whoa! Tú debes de ser Bonnie- acercó su mano al animatronic. Este solamente acercó también la suya para juntarla con la del pequeño.

-E-espera Ginga- Ryusei apartó a Ginga del conejo. –H-hasta donde yo se, los animatronics tienen que moverse en lugares especificados para ellos, ¿Qué el conejo no debe estar en el escenario?- preguntó al guardia.

-Oh, eso- dijo el guardia tranquilo –Verá, todos los chips de los animatronics tienen la misma memoria de que hacer, pero estos no pueden estar mucho tiempo apagados, ya que de esa forma, se pueden estropear de forma drástica. Así que se ordenó que durante la noche los animatronics quedarían en un modo de caminata libre alrededor del restaurante.- explicó mientras Bonnie y Ginga volvían a verse las caras y este sonreía –Pero descuide, siguen teniendo su sistema con los datos añadidos y son incapaces de hacerle daño a alguien…- palpó la espalda de Bonnie –Eso sí, debido a falta de piezas, algunos locales tuvieron que usar piezas de mecanismo antiguas para armarlos, incluyendo este. Por eso les aviso que no se asusten si ellos llegan a moverse de manera pausada o hablan tartamudeando.- finalizó.

Luego de aquella explicación, Ryusei volvió a mirar a Bonnie, el cual no le causaba mucha seguridad, ya que este tenía algunas partes del mecanismo descubiertas, como unos cables en las orejas o el trozo de metal bajo el brazo derecho, pero al ser menores esos detalles era difícil darse cuenta –Si ustedes dicen que es seguro…- dijo algo desconfiado, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Ok, entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema.- le dirigió la mirada a Ginga –De acuerdo hijo, puedes ir y jugar con la banda de Freddy, pero tampoco muy lejos, ¿Ok?-

-Ok, pero tampoco tienes que preocuparte mucho papá- dijo Ginga antes de ir a ver a Freddy y a Chica -¡Son increíbles!- decía junto con otros niños.

Ryusei se dirigió al comedor, donde estaban Freddy el oso, Chica la pollita y Bonnie el conejo luego de volver lentamente caminando. Si los animatronics estaban allí, obviamente también todos los niños admirando como los robots cantaban alrededor del escenario o acompañaban a las familias durante una pequeña pizza en el comedor. Sonrió al ver como su hijo se divertía viendo por ejemplo a Bonnie tocando la guitarra o a Chica fingiendo devorarse la pizza del lugar con su babero de "Let's eat!".

-Su hijo es bastante adorable- Ryusei oyó una voz para luego ver a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro usando una blusa violeta y unos pantalones oscuros –Y bastante inquieto-

-Oh, debió de darse cuenta por nuestros parecidos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ryusei, la mujer asintió –Pues en ese caso…- dirigió la vista a la sala del escenario -…Asumo que esa es su hija…- dijo señalando a una pequeña cerca de Freddy. La niña tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Tiene un muy buen ojo, señor- dijo la mujer sonriendo –En fin, creo que ya debería presentarme, mi nombre es Suki, Suki Amano-.

-Ryusei Hagane- dijo el peli rojo –Y, ¿Por qué vinieron a la Apertura Nocturna?- preguntó.

-Últimamente yo y mi marido hemos estado muy ocupados con el trabajo, así que le prometí que iríamos a algo que a ella le gustara y pues dijo que quería venir aquí- respondió Suki –La abertura fue anunciada hace un par de semanas, pero por percances que tuvimos hoy, recién pudimos venir a esta hora…-

-¡Ja ja! A mi y a mi hijo nos pasó algo parecido con nuestro día- dijo Ryusei riendo un poco –Solo que, en nuestro pueblo, al haber mucha vida silvestre, Ginga se volvió muy amoroso con los animales. Al llegar acá por unas vacaciones familiares, hace como cuatro días, nos enteramos del restaurante y entonces él no dejaba de hablar de ello. Sobre todo le llamó la atención como estaba hecho ese al que llaman "Foxy".-

-Yo escuché que todos los Foxys tienen los mismos desgarros para aparentar a los sucios piratas de las películas- dijo Suki –Tales como el metal más notorio en su cuerpo-.

-No sé si es interesante o aterrador…-

-¡Atención niños!- llamó de nuevo la voz del micrófono -¡Les avisamos que el show de la Pirate Cove esta a pocos minutos de comenzar! ¡Así que tomen rápido un lugar!-

En ese momento, Ryusei y Suki fueron arrastrados a la sala de la Pirate Cove por sus respectivos hijos -¡P-por favor, vayan despacio!- dijeron ambos padres.

-¡Vamos, pronto saldrá Foxy!- dijo Ginga antes de encontrar un lugar frente el escenario. Ahí se sentaron padre e hijo, además de las otras mesas que fueron ocupadas por las otras familias del local -¡Ya lo ansió, ya lo ansió!- decía una y otra vez.

Mientras se abrían las cortinas de Pirate Cove, Freddy apareció con micrófono en mano, obviamente había llegado más rápido gracias a la ayuda del personal del local. Freddy comenzó a reír ruidosamente mirando al publico –¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Ho-hola niños amantes de la aventura!- dijo el oso tartamudeando a causa de las piezas de segunda mano –Vengan vengan a Pirate Cove, pues el show está a punto de comen-comen-comenzar y aquí está mi amigo… ¡FOXY!- llamó con un alegre grito. Al ver que no aparecía, Freddy comenzó a llamar de nuevo –¿Foxy?-

-_**Nunca me han aceptado…**_- sonaba muy levemente una voz a un costado del escenario, pero esa voz era inaudible.

-Sé que esta por aquí, en algún lado- dijo Freddy mirando alrededor del escenario.

-_**Siempre solo…**_-

-¡A-a-a-a-ayu-a-ayúdenme a llamarlo niños! ¡FOXY!-

-¡Foxy!- llamaron también todos los niños del salón con emoción.

La voz tenue volvió a hablar sin ser oída –No soy uno de ellos…-

Freddy volvió a hablar -¡Tenemos que hacer que venga niños! ¡FO-FO-FO-FOXY!-.

-Entiendo que los animatronics tengan fallas al hablar, pero esto ya es mucho…- pensó Ryusei mientras el resto de los niños imitaban el acto de llamar a Foxy.

-_**Devóralos…**_- volvió a decir la voz tenue.

-Vamos ya Foxy, no decepciones a los pequeños por-r-r-r-rfavor. Freddy tiene otro evento al que necesita ir- llamó finalmente el oso para que llegara al escenario un zorro rojizo con garfio y parche de pirata y pantalones café claro, además que estaba con más desgarros que los demás animatronics.

-¡Yar marineros! ¡Soy yo, Foxy y bien-bien-bienvenidos a Pirate Cove!- gritó Foxy alzando su gancho mientras los niños gritaban de emoción por su llegada –Bueno bueno, Fredy tendrá que volver a su escenario o si no _**lovaapagarcaro**_, ¡será obligado-do a caminar por la plancha!-, eso si la parte que fue dicha rápida y corrompidamente no se alcanzó a escuchar por el público.

Freddy echó una risa intermitente –Bueno, ¡diviértanse niños y disfr-fruten el show de Pirate Co-co-co-cove!- dijo Freddy antes de irse por la puerta del escenario de telón purpura.

-¡Yarjarjarjar! Lo mejor será que volvaís a tu puesto, marinero Freddy- dijo Foxy viendo como Freddy se retiraba antes de ver al público -¡Porque esta es la parte de Pirate Cove!- gritó para ser escuchado por el público –Apuesto a que se preguntaran, ¿qué se hace en Pirate Cove? Aquí recordamos las aventuras en el océano y paseando alrededor de la ensenada. O estar siempre _**perdido**_- Foxy había dicho la palabra "perdido" en voz muy baja antes de seguir con su presentación.

Durante ello, Ryusei se levantó y fue por un refresco a una mesa que estaba cerca de su lugar, sin darse cuenta de que Ginga iba caminando lentamente al escenario –Veo que están ansiosos de escuchar mis historias…- seguía Foxy mientras tanto -¿Quieren oír cuando navegué a través de los siete mares? ¡Quiero escuchar un ARGH! _**Porfavorayudenme…**_-

-¡Argh!- dijeron los presentes para parecer piratas como el zorro.

-Veo que se divierten con su pizza en mano y-y-y ¡_**esomemolesta**_ creo que deben saber lo que requiere todo un pirata! Lo que requiere un pirata es…-

En ese instante, Ginga ya se había subido al escenario y estaba justo en frente de Foxy -¡Papá, papá, mira. Se ve medio raro y genial sin la pierna!- dijo el pequeño.

-Eso es lindo Ginga…- dijo Ryusei volviendo con el vaso –Pero no te pongas mucho en su camino- dijo al ver como Ginga estaba parado frente a Foxy, al menos no estaba a una distancia muy riesgosa.

-¡Y tiene un gran garfio papá! ¡Mira el garfio!- dijo Ginga ahora señalando el garfio mientras Foxy seguía hablando.

-Eh niño…- lo llamó un guardia, pero este era menos animado que el que los recibió al principio –Ese zorro es muy, muy delicado, además no deberías estar en el escenario…-

Ginga infló los cachetes mientras volteaba –Tú no eres mi papá, no puedes decirme que hacer…- le dijo enojado.

El guardia refunfuño en lo que se dirigía a Ryusei –Señor, ¿puede decirle a su hijo que baje de ahí por favor?- preguntó molesto.

Ryusei vio como estaban a poco de meterse en problemas –Yo me encargó…- se acercó al escenario –Ginga, creo que ya va siendo hora de que bajes de ahí- le dijo al pequeño.

Justo ahí, Foxy comenzó a hablar de forma lenta y muy grave, como si tuviera un corto circuito. Ginga, sin haber escuchado a su padre, se acercó más a Foxy -¡Papá, mira su boca! ¡Tiene una mirada muy graciosa!- se reía mientras los ojos de Foxy se tornaban negros.

-¡Ginga, hablo en se…!- trató de decir Ryusei cuando…

~CRAUCH!~

En un muy rápido movimiento, Foxy inclinó su cuerpo mientras chillaba e insertó violentamente sus colmillos en la cabeza de Ginga. Mucha sangre saltó hacia Foxy y Ryusei mientras el resto transcurría por la cara del menor. Tanto el padre como los presentes estaban en un estado de shock luego de que Foxy soltó a Ginga y este cayó al suelo, dejando un charco de sangre –G-G-G-Gin ¡GINGA!-finalmente gritó Ryusei, haciendo también que todos los del local salieran corriendo, incluso Suki y su hija. Foxy pareció apagarse juntó con los demás animatronics en cuando Ryusei tomó desesperadamente a su hijo y a los pocos momentos sonaban sirenas de policía y de ambulancia -¡Ginga, quédate conmigo!- dijo corriendo a donde estaba la ambulancia.

-¡Todos salgan por aquí, ya ha llegado la policía!- decían los guardias mientras los policías entraban al local y las otras personas salían de la pizzería…

…

Afortunadamente y gracias a ayuda médica profesional, Ginga sobrevivió, pero con un horrible trauma debido a que el mordisco le arrancó el lóbulo frontal. En cambio la pizzería estuvo cerrada por tres días antes de pedir ser destruida. A causa también del incidente, las personas a cargo de todas las Freddy Fazzbear se vieron obligadas a cerrar todas las pizzerías distribuidas en el mundo y apagar de por vida a todos los animatronics para evitar más daños futuros. Aún se desconoce por qué Foxy actuó de esa manera excesivamente violenta, pero no querían correr más riesgos.

Pero aunque los animatronics fueron apagados y la mayoría destruidos, los originales Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy aún estaban en un local abandonado, mucho más antiguo que la pizzería misma, por alguna razón y aun en su modo de caminata libre por la noche.

Muchos años después, en el año 2006, los animatronics fueron encontrados, modificados, con los chips de memoria cambiados y la pizzería reabrió. Al menos ahora los animatronics solo miraban raro a los adultos. Pero ellos no habían olvidado aún la causa de su caída inicial, así que ahora tenían en mente, juntó con sus nuevos acompañantes: Balloon boy, Puppet guy, Mangle y Golden Freddy, de llenar trajes de Freddy con cuerpos humanos usados como endoesqueletos para estos. Por ahora, iban exclusivamente por una sola persona…

Aquel guardia de seguridad que los vigilaba durante la noche. Al menos para satisfacer sus ansias de endoesqueletos de respaldo. Sin importar que, iban a tomarlo y meterlo en ese peligroso traje a la fuerza bruta… durante las cinco noches que estará…

Cinco noches en Freddy's…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Yeah... bueno, eso se supone que pasó antes del juego original. Que un animatronic (Muy posiblemente Foxy, Freddy o Mangle desde el segundo juego), le arrancó el lobulo frontal a un cliente y por eso cerró el local.<strong>

**Rainbow: ¡Putos robots!**

**Yo: Y viendo como todos los videos de este tema tenían el mismo audio y animación (con distinto estilo), me hice la idea en fanfic (que poco original)**

**Rainbow: ¡Putos robots!**

**Ginga: y puta que se pasaron de locos con los nervios y los screamers en esos juegos. ¡No importan cuantos gameplays vean, al jugarlo, se les parara el corazón!**

**Yo: Mejor dejemos eso. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen por mi ausencia excesivamente larga jeje...**

**P.D: esto cumple lo de mi perfil, de vez en cuando One-shots para que no piensen que me morí**

**P.D2: Si no entendieron mucho la historia/lógica aquí, feliz les respondo las dudas o pueden también investigarlo en youtube**

**P.D3: No pregunten por contis, por favor, sufró lo llamado "Mucha motivación y cero ideas" Y estoy comenzando a darme por vencida con esos temas de comedia y gore extremo, igual, esos fics seguiran hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora si, chao**


End file.
